The invention relates to a container closure device for a container, in particular for a beverage can. Such a container has a container wall with an inner face, an outer face and a container opening. The container closure device comprises a closure unit with a closure part for opening and re-closing the container opening multiple times, wherein the closure part is disposed so as to be pivotable from a closed position into an open position about a first axis extending substantially parallel to the inner face. Further, the container closure device comprises an operating device with an operating part for actuating the closure part, wherein the operating part is disposed on the closure part in a manner rotatable about a second axis.
Such a container closure device is known from WO 2011/124552 A1. This known container closure device has a mechanism for opening and re-closing the container opening multiple times which is easy to operate and which functions well. In the field of re-closable container closure devices, however, there is the desire for providing a re-closable closure that has a simple structure, comprises few components and is simple and cost-effective to produce. In addition, the component height is to be kept small in order to enable both a simple operation and a simple manufacturing process during the assembly of the individual components.
The object of the invention lies in proposing a container closure device that provides a re-closable closure mechanism that has a simple structure, is simple to produce, comprises a small number of components and a small structural height while ensuring easy operability at the same time.